1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored there in a game program for controlling an action of an object arranged in a virtual game space and to a game apparatus, and more particularly, to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program for controlling actions of a first object and a second object arranged in a virtual game space and to a game apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a game apparatus which allows history information about a play performed by a player in a certain game session to be recorded so as to be reproducible in another game session (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-234285). The game apparatus allows a player to play a shooting game by controlling a fighter aircraft in a bird's eye view screen. In a first game session, position coordinates of the fighter aircraft and a firing timing of a missile, both controlled by the player, are recorded. Then, in a second game session which is different from the first game session, the player controls the second fighter aircraft while the movement of the first fighter aircraft is being reproduced based on the recorded information. Thus, the player is able to enjoy a simulated cooperation play even when playing alone.
However, the game apparatus as described above has the following problems. That is, in the second game session, although the movement and the attack of the fighter aircraft which have been recorded in the first game session are reproduced, the player cannot know in advance the movement of the fighter aircraft, that is, the player cannot know in advance when and in which direction the fighter aircraft is going to move or when the fighter aircraft is going to attack. Accordingly, in performing the simulated cooperation play as described above in the second game session, the player needs to remember the details of the operations which the player has performed in the first game session. Moreover, in the second game session, while controlling the second fighter aircraft, the player needs to follow with his/her eyes the movement of the first fighter aircraft in the first game session being reproduced, so as to understand the movement. As a result, in the second game session, the player may fail to have a smooth cooperation play with the first fighter aircraft, whereby the entertaining feature of the game may be spoiled.